In circuit packs, it is typically important to maximize the use of face plate space. The face plate space can be used to support, for example, connectors, ESD (electrostatic discharge) prevention devices, indicating devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), and/or other important components. Many currently used connectors for circuit packs are high density connectors that require a high degree of force in order to connect the circuit pack to a carrier and to disconnect the connector (and circuit pack) from the carrier. Because of this required high degree of force, conventional latches are unable to adequately function as the connectors for circuit packs.
Therefore, the current approaches and/or technologies are limited to particular capabilities and/or suffer from various constraints and deficiencies.